


Beast Master

by PapaKapkan



Category: Far Cry Primal, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Sex, ajfas;jfd, also lots of it, far cry: primal AU, this is my DIRTY au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: A FAR CRY PRIMAL AUMarius has to find his people, Shuhrat helps him understand his own heart better and the way he could help his people. The Udam are ever hungry, and the Izuli are ever angry. As he finds his people, his heart grows warmer, and his love for Shuhrat shines ever brighter.





	Beast Master

Elias, Monika, as well as a few others of us in the hunting party that was left are moving slowly through the herd of mammoths around us. Elias pointed Monika and another towards the rooks to our left. I followed him through the herd quietly, so as not to cause a stampede. It took a few minutes, but eventually we found the smaller mammoth, away from the herd. Monika and the others scared the rest of the herd away with fire while Elias and I start running for it, spears flying at the beast. I could hear it crying out as we all went after it. It is fighting for its life, trying to ram into us, a couple of the others are dead now, having been too weak from going many suns without food. Elias gave a battle cry as we ran after it towards a cliffside. A few more spears were thrown into it before the beast finally fell. Monika, Elias, and I were beginning to gut it when one of our hunters cried out. 

 

“Tiger! Tiger” she shouted, as a large beast came leaping on top of the mammoth. We all back up, Monika screamed as it launched itself on her. Her screams were silenced quickly by the beast, it quickly turned on the other hunters and killed them, Elias tosses a spear into it, distracting it for a moment while it tried to get it out of its jaw. He grabs me and we both fall. I can hear the roaring of the tiger above as we land, not gracefully at all. I move around, my body sore. I find Elias at the base of the cliff, he is very injured. He will not make it. I grab onto him, my eyes watering. 

 

“Go to Oros, find out people, Marius. Don’t let me down, brother.” he breathes out, his last breath coming fast, he hands me a bracelet of seashells. A symbol of our people. I close his eyes and I try my best not to cry. We were already lost. Now, I am lost. I build a cairn over my fallen brother, and I quickly pay my last respects. I need a weapon and fast. I gather wood, reeds, and some slate that are scattered about the area. I spend some time crafting a bow. It isn’t the best I have ever seen, but it will do for now, until I can up my ante. I draw back the bow to make sure it won’t break on me later, when I decide it is sturdy enough I make some arrows to carry with me. Hunting some goats in the area is easy, I make quick work of them and keep some extra meat on my person so that I don’t starve so quickly. I find myself in a small area that is sheltered. After lighting the fire and passing out for the night I find myself comfortable for once. I wake up after what feels like a short amount of time, the fire is still burning. Couldn’t have been long, it is still not burned even a quarter down. 

 

I move closer to the fire, the cold night is very noticable. I hear wolves in the distance. I look down and see something sticking in the ground near the fire, it was there before, but I am deciding to examine it now. It is the front half of an arrow, Wenja made. Made by my people. I start tracking the footprints that lead out of the makeshift camp and into the valley. I had made a club quickly and lit it up so that I could see my way on the dark path. Following the trail of the lone Wenja, I find a dead wolf and a recent campfire. This one is strong. Wolves try to attack me, but I ward them off with my club, the fire scaring them away. I climb up into a cave. The space is cramped for a while, but then I see the Wenja, I try to call out, but they cannot hear me. I follow the trail running now. A cliff appears before me, for a minute I can see Elias’ blue eyes losing their life after falling from such heights. I shake my head and dive into the water, the flames going out. I follow the bloody handprints on the wall to the Wenja. I climb up to them, and see that he is cutting off ears of the dead bodies in what is obviously the tiger’s feeding place. What a collector. I see the tiger approaching from behind the Wenja.

 

“Tiger!” I shout, pointing behind him. He growls at me, trying to scare me off. I groan and grab my club lighting it on the fire he had lit nearby. As it leaps on him I swing my fiery club, making it back away. The Wenja man looks at me in surprise as I push him to run, saying to do so at the same time, continually swinging my club at the saber tooth tiger. It really wants to kill us. We squeeze through a small crack in the wall to the outside. 

 

“You risk your life, in the tiger’s den.” I say as we sit in peace for a minute. The man hums quietly. His brown eyes examining me. 

 

“I needed the Udam ears. Tiger had them.” He says, showing me the cut off ears of the dead men from the cave. I don’t bother asking. He probably won’t tell. He begins to speak again. “You are Wenja, but not from Oros.” he points at the bracelet on my wrist. He stands up suddenly, and begins to move again, his long wild hair seemingly everywhere. 

 

“I am Shuhrat, follow me, I have a safe place, come.” He says, beckoning me, “ _ Come” _ I follow him and he leads me to a fairly large cave at a waterfall. Seeing Oros for the first time makes my heart melt. I feel alive again. I finally get the chance to tell Shuhrat my own name, as he sits down.

 

“I am Marius, where are other Wenja?” I gesture around us. Shuhrat glances around the area.

 

¨Udam. Flesh-eaters. They killed most of us. I walk alone now.” Shuhrat started, “The screams are loud today.” 

 

“Screams?” I ask. He gestures around, I don’t see anything, he continues, “When the Udam killed our people, I still hear their screams. Udam ears, they silence them for a while.”

 

He tells me more of the Udam and how they hunt our people for food, and how the Izila have also been wandering more to capture and enslave our people too. I combed my hands through his hair while he spoke, braiding it out of the way while he wasn’t looking. It is long and thick, and absolutely wild. When his hair was more tame and out of the way, Shuhrat looked even more appealing to me. I examined the wound in his shoulder, he gasped in pain when I ran my fingers over the gash. I examine it more, even as he tries to shy away from me in the pain. 

 

“How can I help you with this?” I said, gently holding his arm. He looked at me, his deep brown eyes showing his pain. 

 

“Green leaf, down by the river. Bring some to me.” he said, I stood up and looked out to the direction he pointed with using his eyes. I nodded and grabbed my club, I also crafted myself a couple of spears to have on me as well. Some bone shards I found were also looking decent for throwing. Shuhrat warned me one last time about the Udam, I nodded grimly as I traveled. Following the river I saw some of these flesh-eaters across the river, and another on the same side as me. I can take out the lone one first, then get the three on the other side of the river. It just so happens that there is green leaf around all of these Udam. I  _ have _ to kill them first to get the green leaf for the appealing Wenja I left behind. I threw a bone shard into the throat of the lone Udam pounding on the dead body of a Wenja man on the ground. I searched both bodies for useful things. Found some bone and animal fat that I can use later. I cut some of the green leaf, but it wasn’t quite enough, like I had predicted. I needed more. I look across the river to the Udam that haven’t seen me yet. They are going to be trickier to take out. I spot clearly three of them, one pounding on the ground screaming, the other two mulling about the dead bodies around them. 

 

I make my way quietly across the shallow part of the river. My hand gripped the spear tighter as I crept towards the lone guy of the three, hanging around the edges of their little camp. I run my spear through his chest from behind, he barely makes a sound as I carefully drop him to the ground, making sure not to alert the others. I move the body out of sight, one of the others begins to move towards the edge of the treeline, turning his back on the other flesh-eater, who was still kneeling on the ground. I swiftly took him out as well, moving his body out of sight with the other. I pull out my bow and take aim at the last and final Udam. The arrow pierces his throat, I can hear him gagging from where I am. The sun is already beginning to set. I quickly cut off a few more green leaves from the plants nearby and dash for where Shuhrat is. I run into a few flesh-eaters on the way back, causing a skirmish between me and three others. Luckily, I win the fight unscathed. I lost a few arrows, however, trying to shoot the Udam attacking me. The sun was going faster, I ran, hoping that Shuhrat is ok still. That the flesh-eaters haven’t found him. 

 

As I near the cave I hear him speaking to himself, shuffling around as he kindles a fresh fire. Seeing him again sparks a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I run to him, wrapping my arms around him, he cries out in pain, and I realize he is still in pain. He helps me tend to his wound, crying out in pain, whimpering and growling like a wolf. He leans up against me after I dress the wound. I take him to the fur bed that was set up deeper in the cave. I laid Shuhrat down on the soft furs beneath us, he looked at me with an almost hungry look. I feel the fire in the pit of my stomach spreading, a desire to feel his flesh against my own. I remember how Elias and one of our other hunters had gotten together, when they felt their own desires. I remember how Elias described the feelings to me as he admired Dominic, his blue eyes watching the slightly scrawnier hunter. I remember the pain when Dominic had died of starvation. He almost couldn’t get over it. Is this the feeling he felt? The fire in his soul? I pressed my lips against Shuhrat’s. He groaned against my lips, the two of us began to move in sync with the other, eventually I felt him grind his hips against me, groaning as he did so. I began to undo his clothes, moving his layers away from his skin, tan from all the time he has spent in the sun. I felt him tugging at some of mine as well. I let him sit up to undo my own clothes. We pressed our lips together several times, kissing until we were breathless. 

 

He laid back for me, keeping himself slightly propped up to avoid putting too much pressure onto his hurt shoulder. His gaze had darkened as he examined me. I thought about how Elias and Dominic had been in the past. I touched Shuhrat gently, causing him to gasp. I could feel a slight pain below, I needed to do something about it. As I felt his flesh against my own, I knew I had to do as Elias had done. It was strange seeing Elias showing his affection for Dominic in such a way, but now I understood, it was something they couldn’t help but  _ want _ . The pleasure that coursed through the veins as we touched was not something to be underestimated. I touched his body in several places, getting louder moans as I touched his member. I slowly started to push myself inside of him, he gasped as I did so, trying desperately to adapt. Within a few short moments I had buried myself completely inside him as he gasped and squirmed. It’s a shame Elias isn’t alive anymore, he could have at least left me with a few tips. I slowly started to move, which caused Shuhrat to whimper, his eyes pressed shut as he clenched his fists. I touched him again making him shudder as I did so. As I picked up a more rapid pace, the feeling in my belly only intensifying as I did so, I managed to hit something inside of Shuhrat that made him gasp and push against me, crying out. I stopped for a moment before he pleaded me to continue. I adjusted my grip on him to get that same reaction, and get it I did. He was moaning rocking his hips against me, one of his hands on my shoulder as I moved.

 

I needed to be able to move faster, but there was something missing. Too dry, I decided, I had pulled myself out for a moment before using my spit to help ease the movement. When I went back in and started thrusting again, I elicited even better sounds from Shuhrat. I made sure to keep things smooth and I was able to move at a more intense pace. We sounded and moved like wild wolves as we melded together as one. A unit. The two of us, one in body, and in soul. I could feel the fire in my stomach reaching it’s height. His body clenched around me, a cry of pure pleasure ruptured from his mouth as he came crashing from the height, I followed soon after, I felt the warmth that had come from us both. I felt as if my body was on fire. The two of us rested side by side, his head at my heart. He murmured to me for a while, and we went at it again, this time he was inside me.

 

He had partially sat himself up, propped up against the cave wall, I touched him again, I could feel his own fire in my hands. We both craved for more contact. I had held myself above him on my knees, but I decided, remembering how my spit had made things a lot better, to lower myself so my face was at his crotch, he watched as I wrapped my lips around his dick and started to lick the length of it, even taking the whole thing in my mouth, causing Shuhrat to let out a few moans, his breath began to pick up as his hand went into my hair. After I was satisfied with my work, I moved back to hover over him on my knees. I felt his hands move to my hips after he pulled my face to his for our lips to lock together again. I lowered myself onto him slowly. I groaned feeling my flesh stretch around his large size. I managed to get myself all the way down, my body resting against his. I breathed a deep breath as I made an experimental move. I pulled myself up and slammed back down after I felt half his dick was out. I gasped in pain and slight pleasure. The fire in my stomach was stimulated by the movement. I looked Shuhrat in the eyes, his head was leaned back, the grip he had on my hips had tightened. He guided my body back up, further out this time, and I let myself fall back down upon him. He groaned in pleasure, repeating the process. I leaned a slightly different way and I felt something that nearly made me pass out from pure pleasure. I gasped much light Shuhrat had earlier when I found the perfect movement for him earlier, I think I just found mine. He got the gist of it and used his own strength to push and pull me on his length. I was gasping desperately, almost unable to move for myself. I leaned into Shuhrat and let him guide my hips, my lips against his neck, he started moving me with more force and as I felt myself nearing my peak I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, sucking and biting into the collarbone and the base of his neck in several places. Shuhrat was gasping as he rocked his hips into me as we began to move almost in rapid synchronicity. When I reached my peak, I felt the warm liquid on my chest between us, and I felt the warmth inside me growing as I relaxed my body into his yet again, my jaw relaxing as well. 

 

We gazed into each others eyes, we were going to be doing this until dawn. I felt as he pressed his lips into mine again, our bodies becoming one, our souls melding together.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the beginning of yet ANOTHER AU!!! I have so many but I am having fun with this. Also yes, there is going to be a lot of death and porn. It's gonna be awful. I'm sorry ahead of time.  
> 


End file.
